Wrong Desires
by ItsSkylar
Summary: (Reuploaded due to lost account) (Bellice) (major rewrite) At the young of age of 24 Mary-Alice Brandon is the new English teacher at Forks. Before her first class she is warned about a certain student. Isabella Swan, the town's outkast. But the more time passes the more Alice learns about this students unfortunate past and possible future.


**A/N: Hi everyone, It's SkylarWhite, for some reason my old account is pretty much gone, No idea where, so I have no choice but to make a new account and reupload my stories here. I can only say sorry to everyone that reads this story for not updating in so long. I can only say I have been very very busy with things, but anyway, I am back now after being begged by one of my rp friends on fb and so because of her I am now back into writing fanfics. I have improved on my writing so I will re upload all the chapters in both my stories and rewrite it, because after starting rping on Tumblr and Fb, I have improved and can see how bad I was at writing XD. Now I don't know how this one is considering I have only just got back into writing Bellice, I still love them don't worry and yes I will keep writing, same as OTM. Not only that but I am venturing out into Faberry now also xD. anyhoo, Twilight is not mine and if you want to review and hate on me for leaving then go ahead, I do deserve it. But I ask one favor? Can you please fave this story so people that did read it originally, can find it again :D**

'Alright, have I got everything?'

I checked my over myself quickly as I hovered near the front door.

"Purse is in my bag, house keys in my hadn, lesson plans in my bag also, phone is...phone? Where's my phone?!"

'In my coat pocket, God, calm down Alice' I mentally scold myself for being so flustered. I know everything is on my person right now but I can't ignore the urge to check once again to make sure. My mind is so fried right now an I'm a jumble of emotions.

Happy, excitement, nervous, scared and angry.

My body just can't pick one and flow with t, so I'm a mixture of all of them. I can't decide whether to smile and laugh like I usually do, jump and down with glee while clapping, bite my nails til they bleed, hide in my bed with the covers tucked up to my chin or scowl and growl. So yes, I'm mentally mushed.

I'm happy because today school starts, my first day as a teacher finally begins. An official teacher! Not a T.A, don't get me wrong, I did enjoy being a teaching assistant...slightly. It's just cannot officially call yourself a teacher when all you do is follow around the Actual teacher and organize all the crap they couldn't be bothered to do themselves. And all you do is sit in lessons, wandering around till someone asks for help and usually they prefer for the teacher to help them, not the wannabe.

If you're a TA and the experience you had was better than mine, then yay for you. I had to follow a very old and very cynical Miss Marple that smelt of parsnips, she bossed me around and constantly preached like a nun.

I quit after two weeks.

Anyway, I'm officially a teacher, teaching English. This brings me to my second emotion.

Excitement. I get my own classroom with my name on the door, a name plaque on my desk, I decide what to do in the lessons, I assign the homework, give out detentions, call out the names of MY students on the register in MY classroom.

This brings me to my third emotion. Nervous.

Questions are buzzing through my head.

'_Will they like me?'_

_'Will they listen to me?'_

_'Will they take advantage of me because I'm new?'_

I remember being in High School and we locked the new teacher out of the classroom and watched The Breakfast Club instead and as soon as the bell rang, we all scattered out of there like mice. We never met the new teacher, we assumed they got fired. Being scared also ties in with this.

It's the first day back after the summer break and I will be teaching Seniors along with the Juniors. The Juniors are on the same page as me, the Newbies, so I guess that class will be just as nerve racking for me as it is for them. It's the Seniors I'm slightly apprehensive will already be comfortable in the life of school, already aware of how the dynamics run. Plus it's the last stage for them before they go on to be a free adult in the Big Wide World. Some of them will be sure of themselves and what they want from life, their plans, their futures. And their confidence will be striving, I however, will have no idea on how to react to them. At least with the Juniors I can learn with them on who they are going to become. So yes, I am pretty scared.

People might think it's quite pathetic to want acceptance from a bunch of teenagers but I can't help it if I like the thought of them wanting to turn to me for help and guidance. These kids are the ones we are going to depend on in the future, they will be the doctors we need, so yes, make friends now.

And finally, my last emotion.

Anger.

My beloved Porsche 911 has been taken away from me by my husband. Apparently the meeting he HAD to attend would turn out much better if he had my car. It annoyed me that he showed no support or excitement over my first day. Plus, he didn't even ask to borrom my car nor did he say goodbye or good luck. Just sent a text after he left saying he had my car and wouldn't be home till late.

I love Micheal but his views on life are horrid. Even though it's just a meeting with one of the managers of the many stores he owns in Forks, he believes going in my pricey car will send a message to what he calls 'Hobo's' that work for him.

He really needs to learn that there are people out there that don't give a damn about the 'finer' things in life.

Myself being one of them. My car is the only thing that I own that is expensive, it was a gift from my parents to say congratulations for getting the teaching position. And I love my little yellow machine like it's my baby. So being without a car means I had to hook Rosalie in for a ride. And on her day, which meant she wasn't best pleased when I called her. She believes waking up early is an honest hazard to her health. In other words, she's lazy.

"Cynthia! Are you ready? Rose will be here any minute!"

A faint squeal rings upstairs, followed by pounding footsteps as she bounces down the stairs. She is fixed with a huge smile, unlike me she was only one emotion. Excitement.

It's her first day as a Junior at Fork's High and unlike many teenagers, she cannot wait to start school. And oddly, she loves the idea of me teaching at the same school.

Wearing denim jeans, white Nike High tops and her prized One Direction hooded sweatshirt. Her black hair is scrunched up into a messy bun. Finishing off the look with a white and red One Direction messenger bag. As you've guessed, she loves those boys and isn't afraid to show her love for them either. And if you ever make the mistake of insulting Harry Styles in front of her then go right ahead. I'm still paying for the damages to my wardrobe by trying to get the offensive neon pink dye out of all my white's. Lesson well and truly taught.

Me, I'm dressed with a mix of professional/casual. Forks isn't exactly the most fashion crazed of America but I do like to look my best. A white blouse with a black waistcoat, my skinny black jeans and black heels to help with my height. I don't know why but for some reason I was the only member in my family to be cursed with being short.

4.8, If I don't wear heels then my little sister towers over me and it's embarrassing. Anyway, to top off my outfit, I'm wearing my favorite black fitted blazer with leather elbows. I tried to tame my usually spiked raven hair, yet the ends continued to defy the gel and still poke out regardless.

I debate to check my bag one more time but it's cut short as Rosalie makes her presence know to the entire neighborhood by sounding the horn of her car repeatedly. Cynthia is already out the door before I could even ask if she was ready. Her excitement for today is affecting me and my worries slowly die away.

As I lock the front door and make my way down the steps, Cynthia screams "SHOTGUN!" at the top of her lungs.

"Damn it" I mutter as I watch her climb into the front of Rosalie's red BMW.

Not at all happy with the situation, I let the people in the car know by slamming the door after I climb into the back.

"Hey! Just because you forgot the rules it doesn't give you the right to take it out on my child" Rose tells me off with a stern glare and a pointing finger to boot.

"Well the rules are stupid. It's my first day teaching so excuse me for not looking forward to climbing out the back of a car while my baby sister gets out the front, while in front of the student body might I add." I huff.

"I could make it worse by putting the child locks, Cynthia would have to let you out then"

The pair don't miss the flash of horror on my face and the pair burst into cackling laughter.

"Just drive..." I growl, not happy with the lack of sympathy.

As we drive, I take time to calm my nerves that returned while Cynth happily expresses her glee to Rose, chatting about what could happen, the cliques and of course, drooling over all the 'Hot' senior boys. I have zero worries for her, she'll settle right in and everyone will love her. Her laid back attitude over people is refreshing. So if someone wants to be her friend, no matter who they are, she'll accept. Well within reason. Like all my family, we detest bigoted people, racists, homophobic's, sexists, ect. If they fall in them into any of those types, she'll tell them where to go, regardless if they are popular. We was brought up to believe that everyone should be treated equally and fairly. Both our parents we're lawyers before they retired. The best. So I guess it helps to be open-minded in that field of work. My parents retirement is the reason Cynthia lives me with my husband. I thought after all the work they had done in their lives, raising us, bringing in a secure income and never letting us down, I wanted to let them enjoy their time together and be relaxing. I love my sister but she is an excited little bunny sometimes and cannot remain seated or quiet for too long, so after a brief chat with them, they was happy to let her live with me, and so was she.

"THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!" The One Direction boys voice booms through the car speakers at an offensive level, causing Rosalie to swerve to car violently and me to scream and grab the door handle in fear.

"JESUS CYNTHIA! Turn it down!" Rose screams at my laughing sister and lowers the volume.

"Sorry, Sorry, I'm excited, I can't help it. The Boys help me mellow out." she giggles and bounces.

"Yeah well, I like my eardrums and The Boys causes them to bleed." I wince at Rose's words and she flinches when she notices the huge error she just made.

"You know Rosalie, this is such a lovely shade of red you have on the car, I'd hate for it to change to a brighter color, let's say orange? You like orange right?" she replies cold.

Rose's face drains of blood at the threat. Even though Rose can make a grown man cry and literally run away with his tail between his legs. Any threat involving her car can have her fall to her knees, especially from Cynthia. Plus the color orange, she despises, she even refuses to eat the fruit orange, why? I have no clue.

"I'm sorry, I'm just thinking of Alice, she's already nervous and dreading today. I just didn't want to draw any attention to her and blasting The Boys won't help that."  
I have to bite my lip to stop the giggles from escaping. It's rare to see Rose 'The Ice Queen' panic. Cynth seems to buy her excuse and shuts the CD off.

"So...Cynthia seems ready for today, what about you? You ready to fill the young minds with great knowledge?"

"I honestly can't decide, I'm scared they won't like me and I'll end up a handicapped water buffalo in the middle of a lion's den."

"C'mon big sis, they'll love you, You are a Brandon, everyone loves the Brandon's, you are great, perfect even. Apart from the fact you don't like The Boys"

For some reason, I don't exactly get comfort from that.

"Al, you've always wanted to teach. Don't let this minor issue ruin you. They will like you, sure some of them will take a crack at you, that's normal teenage behavior but some will actually treat you like glass, afraid of what you will say and how _you _will react to them. Set the pedestal. Show them that you are in charge from the moment you speak. It's your classroom. Your domain, not theirs. Be firm but not enough to be classed as a bitch, that'll just force them to be wary and the confident ones will try and push buttons. Be soft but not too soft or they will take advantage and walk all over you. Trust me, teenagers appreciate a strong hand to show them right and wrongs but with the right balance so you aren't patronizing them. Majority of teachers these days are asses and speak down to students and just assume that all kids are getting drunk, partying and hating everyone. Not caring about their issues when they have them. If you show you are actually a nice one, then they will like that you are the 'friendly' one."  
"Wow Rose, those classes are definately worth every cent. Thank you" I lean forward and squeeze her shoulder.

Rose and I met on our first week in college. She was and still is studying to become a therapist for teenagers. From what she told me, she didn't have the best childhood. Her parents we're never around, careerists and seeing them at home was a very rare occurence. Rose grew up with numerous minders. And when her parents we're home, all they did was constantly fight and neglect her. She longed for attention yet never received it. Even when she was horrifically attacked by her teenager boyfriend and his friends. They showed no concern and from then on she made a promise to herself that when she was older, she would dedicate her life to helping children with Any problem. No matter how big or small.

We eventually arrive at the school. It isn't an exactly large school, not compared to the one I went to when I was a teenager. But I shouldn't be surprised, Forks is a very small populated town.

"I'm going in. Bye guys." Cynthia quickly leans back and kisses my cheek, then Rose's and bolts from the car. We both laugh at her eagerness and watch her as she instantly blends in with a group of kids entering the building. Already locked in conversation as if they all had known each other for years.

"Is my little girl all ready for Big School?" Do you have your lunch money?" Rose jokes in a motherly tone.

"Yes mother and I won't talk to strangers or take candy if they offer it to me" I joke with her.

"You couldn't anyway. Isn't that classed as charity. Newt wouldn't be impressed" she scowls.

"Rose please don't Mike Bash right now. I have more pressing matters"

Rose's dislike towards my husband doesn't shock me, she never got on with him and hates him to the core, taking any opportunity to beat his name into the dirt. The feeling is mutual for him. Yes, I know he can be a butt, but he's my husband and I love him.

"I know, I know. I'm just pissed that he wasn't here for you today..." she replies sighing.

"It's okay, he had a meeting and he needed my car-"

"A meeting he _could_ of easily postponed and your car he _didn't_ need considering he has his own, your car he _needed _to rub in people's faces."

"Rose..." I growl as irritation slowly builds in my chest.

"Alright, I fold." she holds her hands up in mock surrender. I grab my bag and kiss her cheek. "Wish me luck?" I say as I climb out of the car.

"Good luck" she shouts out smiling as I shut the door. Sounding the horn as she speeds out of the parking lot, gaining alot of attention which turns to me. Great.

Well, Forks High...here I come.


End file.
